


For the peace of our world

by inaminus



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaminus/pseuds/inaminus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being sent back, Justice Lord Superman had a talk with Justice Lord Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the peace of our world

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I'm doing. 
> 
> I came up with this idea when I was eating chicken at Lotteria. So, yeah. 
> 
> Hope my work amuse you!

Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent had a dinner together. In the Wayne Manor. 

It's been a long time since the last time they did. It's been so long that none of them remember when. 

"How's your shoulder?" Clark asks, looking at Bruce. 

"It's fine." Bruce answers, not looking at Clark.

"I'm sorry... I"

"Don't be" Bruce said coldly, looking at Clark directly in the eyes "It's not your fault. I started it, I ended it. That's all."

\--------------------------

_"YOU DID THIS"_

_Superman screams, storms in Batman's room. His fist's clenched and his eyes glowing red._

_"Calm down!" Wonder Woman grabs his arm tightly, not letting him go. "Let's listen first."_

_"LISTEN TO WHAT? HE DID IT ON PURPOSE."_

_"He's right" Batman said, nothing can be detected in his voice "I did it on purpose"_

_"Why, Bruce?" Wonder Woman asks, frowns her eyes._

_"Because we were wrong"_

_"You're the last person I want to hear it from."_

_The last thing they know is Superman rushes forward Batman. Wonder Woman tries to hold him down but it was too late. They hear a painful scream when Batman hits his back against the computer and faints from the shock._

_"Great Hera!"_

\-----------------------------

"Listen, it's not like I'm blaming you or you deserved this. I was the one who decided. It took us a long time till the day we stood together in order to make a better world. You never, even once, said we were wrong. We disagree with each other so many times, but this time only I don't understand why. Please, Bruce, tell me why." 

Clark said when they're sitting together on the couch in the living room. Two hot tea cups on the table but no one touches them. 

A long silent. A dead long silent.  

"If you don't want to talk about it..." Clark let out a heavy sigh, and stands up, ready for leaving. 

"His heart." Bruce's voice makes Clark froze. 

He knows who Bruce's talking about. He knows it from his tone. He slowly sits down, looks at Bruce with darken eyes. 

"When I saw a flat line on screen, I almost forgot how to breath. I remembered how he died, why he died."

"No, Bruce." Clark takes Bruce's hand, down his knees in front of the men who now looks like he almost cries. "It's not your fault. It's never your fault..." 

"I know" Bruce squeezes his hand "I'm not blaming myself for his death. It's our risk, I understand. I always make myself ready for this, but... I was trained for fighting, not feeling, Clark. This was an accident when I found Justice League, but when I saw him, and watched him, I just couldn't stop questioning myself. Is this the best? Is this right? He's the last piece of our decision, the decision I never regret. However, when I think about it, will he?"

Bruce shake his head

"If it had another way..."  

"Bruce" Clark talks with a gentle voice, waits for Bruce look at him. He hold his two hands and try to smile "This, what we did then and do now, is for him. He lost his life for this world, so this's our job to make it's remembered. It's not about right or wrong. It's all about what need to be done so the tragedy will not happen again. I know it's hard, it's always be, but hold yourself together, Bruce. He's not coming back. Our Flash, no, our Wally is not coming back, do you need me remind you that everyday?" 

Bruce don't answer. He lower his head on Clark shoulder. 

"I miss him" 

"So do I" 

"Very much" 

"I know" 

"We cannot have him back"

"Yes" 

Clark feels his shoulder burned by hot fluid. Bruce's body is shivering.

"Let it go. Everything will be alright."

Clark pats Bruce's shoulder slowly. In his mind a vision appears. He sees the world he always dreamt of, a world without crime, pain, and loss. No one can take it from him, anyone. 

In his heart Bruce feels a pain. The last words Flash gave him still echo in his head.

Bruce leaves Clark shoulder. He looks at Clark with a strong faith in his eyes. Clark smiles.

“For the peace of our world”

\-----------

_Live for me_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your patient!


End file.
